Harry Potter And The Unexpected Truth
by HummingBird24
Summary: Harry and Dudley find out some amazing things about themselves. Also some Dumbledore bashing and maybe a few others. also new friends and a found family.  summary sucks but the story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Harry set in his room of number 4 private drive thinking that things couldn't get worse. He had just lost his god father the closest person he had to a father and now he was gone. Depression was just starting to sink in when there was a loud bang form down stairs. Not wanting to know what it was he decided to stay up stairs and lets the world close around him.

There was footsteps coming up the stairs now and he curled up on his pitiful bed and laid there hoping it was the death eaters coming to kill him finally. But then there was banging on the door along with yelling and screaming.

"BOY" his uncle Vernon yelled. But there was no answer.

"If you don't get your good for nothing arse out here this instant I will come in there and make your life a living hell do you understand me boy?" His uncle Vernon said.

Harry decided he should problem go see what all the fuss was about before his uncle gave him a beating of a life time. As he opened the door there was his uncle standing there turning a nice shade of purple.

"What is it uncle Vernon?" Harry said. Hoping that it wasn't gonna take long so he could get back to his thoughts of how it was his fault that his god father Sirius was dead.

"Your aunt wants to talk to you. And your aunt Marge is going to be here for the summer so you better be on your best behavior or else. Do you understand me boy? His uncle said with split flying into his face.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry said trying to not to be seen whipping the spit off his face. He let his uncle go down the steps first so as not to be pushed from behind.

As he entered the kitchen his aunt was sitting at the table with 2 huge boxes beside her. They looked to be very old and Harry wondered what this had to do with him.

"Aunt Petunia you wanted to see me?" Harry asked.

"Yes sit down boy I want to talk to you about something." Aunt Petunia said.

"If that is all you need Pet I will be heading to work now. You better be good boy or when I get home I will make sure you know where you stand do you hear me?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry said.

"Yes Snookum's that is all thank you for getting the boy for me." Aunt Petunia gushed.

After the door closed behind Vernon Petunia turned to Harry with a look of sadness in her eyes and said "Harry I am sorry about Sirius. You are most likely wondering why I wanted to see you and what is in these boxes. Well I should start from the beginning.

Do you think you could hold your questions until the end of what I am about to tell you it is very hard for me and well I think you should know it seeing as it has a lot to do with you. Do you think you could do that?" Aunt Petunia asked kindly.

Harry set there for a while in shock. Who was this person and where was his mean horsed face aunt.

"Yes I can." Harry said looking so shocked that he didn't even know what he was saying.

"Well then let me start from the beginning. I guess it all started when your mother got her Hogwarts letter. You see I got one as well, your mother was so happy we were both going to be going to Hogwarts together.

And the teacher that came to explain everything to us was so nice and helpful that my parents just couldn't say no. So off we went to get our school supplies and it was like we were in a fairy tale. It was just amazing to us.

That summer was uneventful besides the facts that we got our letters and our school stuff. I remember sitting in Lilly's bedroom the night before we had to leave for plate form 9 3/4 talking about all the things that could happen that year for us and if we were gonna be in the same houses. We were so excited that we couldn't sleep.

Anyways the next day we were on the train and were looking for a place to sit when we came a crossed a few other kids in a compartment and asked them if we could sit with them they said yes and introduced themselves their names where James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

We all became fast friends and James and Sirius were so kind to us. Remus kept to himself a lot but after a while he talked to us and he was really nice as well. Me and your mother were so happy to have made friends with in the first hour that we were in a different place.

We got to the castle and it was huge I can't remember seeing something so beautiful in my life as that. As we were waiting to be sorted your mother and I started to get nervous and the boys tried to calm us down but they themselves where nervous about the sorting and didn't know what we would have to do.

The teacher came back and got us for our sorting and we were so glad all we had to do was put a hat on our heads that we never worried about getting into the same house. Your mother got into Hufflpuff and I was put into Slytherin. Now I don't know what they have told you but it's mostly all lies. Your father and his friends where all put into Gryffindor but we all still stayed friends.

I made a lot of friends that year and the next few years that I was there but I guess they didn't like the fact that a muggle born was put in the slytherin house because there was a lot of fights between your dads friends and my house.

When we hit our 5th year that was the year me and Sirius got together. It was the happiest I have ever been since became friends with Sirius and James and Lupin. Lupin was dating one of the Black girls a cousin of Sirius's if I am thinking right.

Narcissa Black was her name her and Sirius got along ok but it wasn't always peaches and cream with those two but it made for a good year. Narcissa was a great person and my best friend. We were in the same house and same year she was the only reason why I never left Hogwarts sooner than I did. I think it was 7th year when things got bad for me.

Your mom and dad decided to get married they were in love and where so happy everyone thought it would be sooner than it was when your dad asked her to marry him I was so happy for them. Narcissa had found out the summer before 7th year that she was to have an arranged marriage to Lucius Malfoy and she was heartbroken.

But there was nothing she could do only way for her to get out of it was if Lucas was to have sex with some other girl before or after their marriage took place. But Lupin was very understanding and told her he would wait for her.

Your mother and I were by her side for a while until her father said it was in her marriage contract that she couldn't be friends with muggle born's. It was heart breaking to know we couldn't be friends any more it was even more so hurting for me seeing as she was my only friend in my house.

But we still talked when no one else was around. Me and Sirius's relationship was hitting the rocks that year and I thought he loved me we were to have a date in hogsmade but as I walked into your father's common room there he was making out with some slip of a girl I didn't know her and ran out of the room crying. I don't think he noticed cause his hand was up her skirt and he looked to be enjoying himself.

I ran up to the highest tower I could find I was gonna throw myself off it but then decided that I would go to the headmaster and tell them I quit. But on my way down I ran into your mother and father and explained to them what happened your father was livid and wanted to beat some sense into Sirius and left me and your mother to go do just that.

Your mom tried to talk me out of leaving but I guess it was just too much to lose my best friend and then to find the one guy I loved to be in the arms and some slut that I just left her there and walked away I told the headmaster that night that I wanted to leave and never come back he said he wouldn't erase my memory because of your mother and father. But needed to snap my wand. I figured it was a good idea seeing as I wanted nothing to do with that life ever again.

It was a few months later that I married your uncle Vernon and I got pregnant right away your mother thought I was just covering my love for Sirius with Vernon and I guess she was right. But when your mother died and you were left on the step I was so far gone that I wanted nothing to do with you but I took you in because of a promise I made to your mother years ago." Petunia stopped there so that he could collect his thoughts.

"Wow that's a lot to take in. but I guess what I don't understand is why you are leaving uncle Vernon now?" Harry said not sure if this was a lie or really the truth.

"Because you see I never loved your Uncle. I thought he was a nice guy we were friends before me and your mother left for Hogwarts. But our friendship didn't last after that.

When he found out I was back around he asked me out I thought it would be great to go for coffee with a friendly face but that night he raped me and told me if I wanted to stay alive that I would marry him.

I was so scared that I went through with it I didn't want to die and after we got married he raped me every night until I got pregnant.

After that he never touched me until now harry he is beating me around and raping me again because he wants another baby and knows that I only have a few years before I can never have kids again and yes I would love another baby but not with him." Aunt Petunia was crying by now and all Harry wanted to do was beat the hell out of Vernon.

"What about Dudley?" Harry asked her.

"He don't belong to Vernon Harry he belongs to Sirius he just has had a really strong glamor put on him so as to hide his looks and his magic." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry was shell shocked he didn't know what to say to that as he looked up he noticed Vernon would be home in a few hours and if they wanted to leave they would have to get all there stuff together right away to make it out before he got home.

"Aunt Petunia if we want to leave before Vernon gets home we should get our stuff together now so we will not be caught here when he gets home." Harry said.

Just as Harry was getting up to go upstairs his aunt grabbed his arm and said that she had a potter key so that they could leave an hour before he got home.

Harry went upstairs and got his things together and went back downstairs just as Dudley came into the house.

"You told him everything right mom" Dudley asked.

"Yes dear I did. Now go get your cloths together you know none of your games will work in our world. And I need to show Harry all the stuff in the boxes so if you want to see it you better get a move on now." Aunt Petunia said.

Dudley went upstairs to get his cloths and looked at Harry and said "I know things sound weird but I don't think you want to be here when Vernon gets home.

Tell mom I will be down in a few minutes ok? Oh and I am sorry for the way I have been treating you all these years harry if I would have knew I wouldn't have done any of that."

"I know and I forgive you I will tell her that you will be down shortly." Harry said thinking that it was all a really weird dream.

"Aunt Petunia Dudley said he will be down in a few minutes. I was wondering if you could tell me where I fit into all of this I mean I know that your schooling didn't get finished and that you came back here to get away but you haven't told me yet what I got to do with this." Harry said.

His aunt looked at him with such sadness that he knew that there was more to it than just what she had told him.

"Well you see Harry your mother was friends with a kid in my year his name was Severus Snape. Your mother told me in our 5th year that she was madly in love with him and was going to tell him now this was way before your mother and James got together.

Your mom told me the night I started dating Sirius that she was gonna tell Snape that she loved him. So I covered for her with the guys. I guess they must have known that something was going to happen.

It was around midnight when your mom came back looking really upset I asked her what had happened and she said that it was nothing and she didn't want to talk about it. Within a week her and James where dating and seemed so in love that no one questioned it."

Harry was so shocked that he forgot how to breathe. After a few minutes of him not breathing Petunia slapped him on the back lightly to get him to realize that he wasn't breathing.

"So your telling me that my mother was in love with Snape!" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes that is what I am saying. Now I don't know what happened that night but before I left she would tell me that it was one of the best and worst nights in her life.

After she died a letter was sent to me I guess explaining everything that happened. I never read it but I did keep it. Yesterday was when I finally got up the courage to read it.

And I got to say that it does explain a lot but I didn't want to be the one to tell you but I guess I have no other option." Petunia looked so sad that Harry didn't want to know what the letter said but knew that for some reason that he was not James son.

"Aunt Petunia are you trying to tell me that the letter explained what happened that night that mom got with dad?" Harry asked trying to take some of the presser off his aunt.

"Yes Harry I am you see that night your mother told Snape that she loved him and wanted to be with him. But where he was a pure blood and she was a muggleborn that they couldn't be seen together so she said that she would make it look like she was dating James and she would meet him every night in the highest tower of the castle.

I am guessing James either didn't know about it or if he did he went along with it. I was always wondering why your mother jumped at the chance of being with James right after seemingly having her heart broken." Petunia looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"So did my mom actually marry James or did she marry Snape?" Harry asked.

"Well in your mom's letter it said that she was able to marry Snape may 5th and then June 25th she married James. Now there is no legal documents proving that her and Snape married because the wedding was all hushed up well that is what I thought until I looked into the envelope and saw the marriage license and legal documents saying that she married Snape." Petunia said looking scared to see Harry's reaction.

Dudley walked in at that time and looked from his mom to Harry and figured that she told him.

"if you told him what I think you just did then I don't know about you but I think we should leave very soon." Dudley said looking scared as well.

Harry looked at his aunt and cousin thinking how funny it would be if things were different.

"You don't need to look so scared it's not like I am going to burn the house down or something. I kind of thought that it would be something like that I kind of always knew I wasn't James son due to the fact that I look just like him just with moms eyes.

But what I don't understand is why Snape or even anyone else wouldn't tell me. Ok well I can kind of understand Snape not saying anything but why not anyone else didn't anyone else know about it?" Harry asked.

"No, your mother never told anyone else due to the fact she didn't want you to get hurt and if Voldemort knew then he would have wanted you for himself." Dudley said.

"Ok but I still don't understand why Snape! I mean she could have picked anyone.'' Harry grumbled, Dudley and petunia laughed.

"I know how you feel Harry man I really do but I think we need to get out of here I don't want us to get caught by Vernon. Seeing as, as soon as he gets home he's gonna know something happened and we are all gonna be in a world of hurt if we don't leave now cause I think I see his car coming up the drive!" Dudley panicked.

Harry just had enough time to grab his stuff before the door opened and Vernon walked in. Dudley grabbed his cloths and his mother's while Petunia grabbed the boxes and touched each one of the boys before they disappeared in front out an out raged Vernon.

Authors Note:

This is my first fic. hope you all like it. Please leave a Review.

Thank you,

HummingBird171


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's Stomach turned as they landed in the hallway of an old house. The room they were in was huge Harry didn't know what to make of it.

It had white marble walls with black marble accents. The floors looked to be black marble with sliver flakes.

There were a few paintings on the walls but Harry couldn't make out what they were of.

Harry looked at his aunt and asked "Aunt Petunia where are we?"

"We are at Evens manor Harry it was your grandmother's home before she married your grandfather." Petunia said with a small smile.

"Let's go find the sitting room so we can finish our talk and I can show you what's in these boxes ok?" Petunia asked.

"Ok." Both boys said at the same time.

They walked into a room right off the entrance room.

The room was done in calming colors of light creams and pal yellows the couches and chairs were white with light yellow throw cushions on them.

There was a huge marble fire place. On the walls were again pictures Harry figured the people in them were his family on his mother's side seeing as none of them were moving.

"Now Harry I know where you are coming from seeing as my dad isn't really my dad and I just found out an hour ago that my real dad is dead it's a lot to take in.

But man if I can then I know you can it still hurts I know but at least you know your dad is alive. Right?" Dudley said trying to get Harry to see that it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Harry thought about what Dudley said and decided to tell his aunt and cousin the truth about everything.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley there is something I need to tell you and I don't really know how to say it but my life hasn't been the best outside of what you know.

You see I have a murder after me and will kill anyone that is close to me including you two." Harry said looking down at his feet.

He found himself hoping they wouldn't leave him after all they talked about and was shocked to find that he was starting to like the new sides of his aunt and cousin.

Petunia looked at Harry and said "No matter what Harry we are not going to leave you by yourself you need us and we need you.

And anyways he has been after me for longer than he has you. See after he killed your mother he tried to find me and I thank god now that you were placed on my steps that night or else he would have killed me and Dudley.

I don't care what he does to Vernon. Besides I have divorce papers lying on the bed already signed by me and Vernon.

All though Vernon didn't know what he was signing as I told him it was for Dudley's school." Harry looked shocked he never knew that Voldemort was after his aunt as well.

He promised himself right there that he would make sure his aunt and cousin was safe no matter what.

Dudley was looking at Harry with a different expression on his face Harry didn't know what to make of it but knew that Dudley would soon tell him what he was thinking.

"Harry don't worry I am not going anywhere your my family and I won't back out on you." Dudley said.

Harry looked over at his aunt and said with a smile on his face "I guess I will be alright with the fact that Snape is my real father after the shock is gone but I don't think he will like the fact."

Petunia giggled and Dudley gave a smile to Harry glad that he was gonna be ok with everything so far.

He looked at his mom and said "Can we see what's in the boxes now please ?" Harry was looking at her as well nodding his head that he wanted to see as well.

"Well ok. Harry the top box is for you its stuff that belonged to your mother and James along with some stuff that your mother had of your real father's.

Also there are 3 trunks in there that are shrunk down so you will have to wait until your birthday to open them." Petunia said to Harry.

" Now Dudley the bottom box is for you it is what belonged to me when I was in Hogwarts.

It also has some stuff your real father had giving me that I thought would be good for you to have also there is stuff in there that Vernon gave to me when we were married.

Along with 3 trunks that are shrunk down to fit into the box now sadly dud you will have to wait until your birthday next week to open them that is when your glamor will wear off.

Harry I forgot to tell you your mother said in her letter to me what if for some reason she was to die that your glamor would wear off a week after your found out who your real father was.

So I am thinking around duds birthday is when you will look like the person you really are. Now duds I would like it if you would wait until Harry's birthday that way you can open the trunks at the same time.

Also I have no idea what is in them so if you don't mind I would like to be here when you open them. Ok?" Petunia said

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I am fine with that aunt Petunia I would like it if you were here when I opened mine that way if I have any questions you can answer them." Harry said.

" I agree with Harry mom. And I don't mind waiting seeing as Harry's birthday is 3 days after mine." Dudley said.

Harry laughed and got up and got his box.

Dudley did the same.

After sitting his box down in front of him Dudley opened it.

And in side was the three trunks taking them out and putting them aside for safe keeping he started to go through the stuff in the box.

There were stock bonds and shares of all kinds in his name.

Somewhere ready to be cashed in now and other when he was 19.

Under the bonds and shares was a little trinket box.

He opened it and inside were men's earrings and cuff Links

Also a ring that looked to have some kind of crest on it.

After closing the trinket box he sit it with the trunks and bonds.

He looked into the box and there was a small motorbike along with a helmet and riding gear.

He took it out and looked at Harry and his mom and asked " what is this?"

Harry looked over and smiled and said "That is a small version of Sirius's bike. It gets bigger when you touch a button on the bottom of it. But I would take it out side when you want to make it bigger. I would say the helmet and gear grow with the bike as well. Am I right aunt petunia?"

"Yes Harry you are. Dudley I don't want to hear that you are abusing it ok?" Aunt Petunia said.

"Yes mom" Dudley said.

He sit the bike aside and looked into the box again all that was left was a large money bag as he picked it up inside was lots of gold and silver and bronze coins and lots of gems.

Harry looked over and recognized what his cousin got.

"Dud that is a pocket volt. It's were wizards put their money and other valuable's if they don't trust the bank." Harry said.

Dudley looked at his mom and said "Who is this from I kind of figured that the trinkets and bike was from my real dad seeing as I know he didn't have much when he as in school. And I figured the only things Vernon would have giving me was the bonds and stocks while I was a baby. So I can't think who this would be from."

"Well Dudley you see that is from your aunt Lilly and my mom and dad. Harry you should have one as well they were made for me and Lilly when we were baby's for when we had a family or if something were to happen to them first then they would give them to us in hopes we didn't spend them on needless things.

Now the money the silver and gold and bronze coins those we had converted into wizarding money and the gems well they have been in the family for hundreds of years now. Also there should be a piece of paper in there telling you how much you have now and how much you did have. See they keep making money just like a bank account." Petunia said.

"Wow mom that's awesome so after my birthday I can buy new cloths?" Dudley asked exactly.

"Yes Duds you can." She said with a happy smile on her face.

"Harry why don't you open your box and let's see what you have shell we?" Petunia said.

Harry opened his box and inside like Dudley there were 3 trunks but all had his name on them.

Harry set them aside and took another look into the box there were lots of stuff in it.

There 6 different contracts naming him to be betrothed to whatever one he picked.

He looked at his aunt with a shocked face and asked "what are these and do I really have to pick one?"

"They are Betrothal contracts that betroth you to a girl of your choice. Now I know you don't want to but it is what your mom sit up for you so how about we take a look and see what girls she picked before you look at anymore stuff in there ok?" Petunia said.

"Ok I guess. But why doesn't Dudley have any?" He asked curiously.

"Because he is already betrothed to a girl in the wizarding world who was boring and to non-magical parents." Petunia said looking scared to see Dudley's reaction.

"WHAT? I am betrothed to a girl already and I don't even know her. What's her name?" Asked Dudley looking outraged.

"Her name is Hermione Granger." Petunia said.

"OH MY GOD! You're betrothed to one of my best friends!" Harry said.

Dudley looked like he was about to faint but was glad Harry knew her so that way he could find out what she was like he was hoping she was pretty and wasn't into sports.

"Now Harry its ok her mom and dad know all about it and I am betting she knows about it as well seeing as she should be finding out this summer as well. Now who do you have to pick form?" Petunia said.

Harry looked down at the paper on top and said "I have Cho Chang, Angel Young, Ginny Wesley, Marry Huggins, Luna Lovegood, and Rachael Rayn.

I know Ginny and Cho and Luna but none of the other girls it says here that Angel is from America so I don't think I will pick her. Also I don't want Marry I know her and she's really mean. And Rachael I don't know her either she's from Canada. So I think the only ones that I can pick form are Cho, Ginny, and Luna. I don't want to marry Luna she is dating my other best friend Ron and I think Ron really likes her. And I dated Cho last year and it didn't turn out that well she's to giggly for me. So I guess it's gonna be Ginny I hope her family don't kill me." Harry said looking really scared.

"I don't think her mother and father will let that happen seeing as they have signed the contract as well now all you need to do is to say I Harry Potter betroth myself to Geneva Molly Wesley. And then touch it with your wand." Petunia said.

Harry did as told and was wrapped in a light blue light. "Now you can look into your box and see what else you have in there." Petunia said.

Harry looked into his box and there was a bunch of letters from his mom and real dad along with his moms dairy and James journal.

He set them aside so he could read them in privet he didn't want to read the letters and dairy or journal in front of his aunt and cousin. Harry looked back into the box and there were only a few things left.

He pulled out a picture album that was of his mom's school days. And a bag of pictures that he guessed was form James. There was also a trinket box with lots of different kinds of earrings and other kinds of rings there were cuff links and his mom's engagement ring and wedding ring that his real father gave her.

Along with the engagement ring and wedding ring that James gave her. There were 3 rings he didn't know the crests of and then there was the Potter family ring witch he would put on as soon as he turned 16.

Under the trinket box there was a red bag and a black bag made out of velvet. In the red one was what he thought to be the bag his grandmother and father made for him. In the black one was different kinds of eggs he didn't know what to make of them.

There was also a note saying that he could only pick one for each friend and one for his betrothed a long with one for each family member and the rest were to be his. He was supposed to let each person he trusted pick their own this way it would bond to them as soon as they touched it. He figured it was really cool.

"What are they Harry?" aunt Petunia asked.

"They are eggs that I am to let each family member and friend and my betrothed to pick one and then the rest are to go to me. The ones that don't I guess get passed down to my kids and then so on. Do you guys want to pick one?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry I didn't think you thought of us as your family?" Petunia said.

"I never use to until now I mean you told me everything that I have ever wanted to know in just one day and I see you and Dudley more of a family then I ever expected to. You can go first Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a light baby blue egg that had gold and silver stars on it. As she was holding it a note popped out of no where's and landed on her lap. She picked it up to read out loud.

"Dear Owner,

I am a Phoenix I won't hatch for another 3 months so please keep me close to you and I will be fine. Also this note will up date when I am hatched. It will tell you all about me and what my needs will be.

Thank you for choosing me."

"That is really cool I wonder if they all do that. Ok duds it's you turn." Harry said. Dudley reached into the bag and pulled out an egg that was so dark red that anyone would say it was black. As he was looking the egg over a note landed on his lap. It read:

"Dear Owner,

We are twin wolf cubs. We are not your everyday cubs we are magical and will not hatch for 3 months. Please put me in a warm place that is beside you at all times. I can't be left by myself. This note will update when I hatch and will tell you my every needs.

Thank you for choosing me." Dudley read out loud.

Harry was really shocked that the notes always told of what was in the egg. And was excited to see what his aunt and Dudley's pets would look like. Harry yawned and looked at his watch and was shocked to see the time.

"It's getting late maybe we should get something to eat and go to sleep." Harry said.

"yes it is getting late I think we should go find the kitchen and I can make you something two something to eat and then we can explore then house before bed how does that sound?" Petunia said.

"Sounds good to me mom what do you think Harry?" Dudley said.

"Sounds good to me as well. Can we have turkey sandwiches and chips and gravy?" Harry asked.

"yes we can clean up in here and then we will go and find the kitchen ok?" Petunia said.

"Sure." Harry and Dudley said at the same time.

They put all their stuff back into the boxes and set them by the couch. They left the room and were back into the room that they had landed in.

There was a hall way just to the right so they decided to go down that way on the right there was 3 doors and 2 on the left along with one at the end of the hall. In the first door on the right turned out to be an amazing study that was done in dark tones of reds and blacks.

There was one wall of just books and a desk in the corner or the room with a comfy leather chair behind it and 2 matching ones in front of the desk. There was a fire place but not as big as the one in the sitting room. In front of the fire place were 2 comfy looking plush chairs with in tables beside them. They left that room and came to another one right beside it.

"The doors locked aunt Petunia. I won't be able to unlock it until I am 16 unless we can find the key." Harry said sadly.

"That's ok if this place is anything like my old home with your grandmother and grandfather the keys are in the kitchen." Petunia said.

They decided to go to the next door on the right and in the room there was a smaller sitting room done in royal blues and light blues.

The couch and chairs were the same as the ones in the bigger sitting room just with different color fabrics and cushions.

They left the room and went to the first door on the left it turned out to be the dining room. It had a big long table that could fit 40 people nicely. The table was a nice dark cherry. Sit with gold plates and sliver silverware. They walked out of that room and went to the next room witch turned out to be the pantry that was stocked with all the foods you could think of.

They went to the room at the end of the hall and were just as they thought the kitchen. The kitchen was huge there was 4 different ovens and a flat top stove. The room was done in white and all the appliances were silver and black. They looked around the room and found a set of keys.

"Can me and Dudley go and see if they will unlock the door?" Harry asked his aunt.

"Well I guess so but don't touch anything ok?" Petunia said.

"Ok mom." Dudley said.

Harry and Dudley took the keys and went back to the locked room and tried every key on the key ring and not one of them worked. So they went back to the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia they don't work in the door maybe we should hold on to them for after when we explore the rest of the house." Harry said.

"Sounds good. Well dinner is done so let's eat and see what we find up stairs." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry and Petunia and Dudley sit down to eat at the island in the middle of the room. After eating and cleaning up Harry and petunia and Dudley went back down the hall to see if they could find the steps to the upstairs. They ended up in the entrance hall where they landed. Harry noticed that there were steps in the centre of the room done in the same colors as the hall.

They went up the steps and noticed there was 5 rooms on the first floor along with steps at the end of the hall. The first door they came to turned out to be a huge library that looked to go up to at least the 3ed floor. The library was done in calming tones of light earthy colors and jet black leather chairs.

All the shelves were full with books on every subject that they could think of. Harry noticed a few books that non-magical people shouldn't even know about.

"Aunt Petunia why is there magical books in this library. I thought that your grandmother and grandfather were muggles along with your mom and dad." Harry said.

"No I forgot to tell you with all that has happened my grandmother and grandfather were magical but they never had enough magic in them to go to school.

And neither did my mom and dad that's why they were so excited when me and Lilly got our letters." Petunia said.

"Oh well I understand. I mean if it was me I would have forgot with everything going on. Let's keep going." Harry suggested.

They left the room and went to the next doors on the left and found a bedroom done in pal pinks and real light blue. With a small bathroom that was done in all white and silver like the kitchen. They left that room and went to the others they found all the rest of the rooms to be the same as the first room just done in different colors. They went to the second floor. On that floor there were 3 rooms 2 bigger bedrooms and the doors to the library.

The 2 rooms were done in different colors the one on the right was done in reds and blacks with the bathroom done in black marble with golden fixtures. Harry loved the room and was thinking it would be great for Dudley.

"Mom can I have this room as my room?" Dudley asked.

"Yes you can dear." Petunia said.

The room on the right was done in dark greens and blacks. And the bathroom was done in black marble with sliver fixtures. Harry was totally in love with the room he asked "Aunt Petunia can I have this room please?"

"Yes Harry you can have this room. You guys want to finish looking at the house or do you want to go to bed?" Petunia asked.

"I would like to keep looking with you aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"Same here mom." Dudley said.

They left the second floor and went to the 3ed floor there were only 1 room up here and Harry figured that it had to be the master suite. They opened the door and the room was amazing it was done in pal pinks and light blues. There were 2 other doors in the room on lead to walk in closet and the other lead to the bathroom that was done in white marble with pink flakes and black fixtures. Harry knew it was great for his aunt.

"I think this would be a great room for you aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"Yeah mom it would be great for you. Let's all get to bed. It's really late." Dudley said.

Authors Note:

I hope you all like my story so far. Please read and review.

Thanks,

HummingBird171


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Harry woke up the next morning it took him a few minutes to realize where he was. He yawned and stretched and decided to get up and have a shower and get dressed for the day. As Harry was walking out of the bathroom he noticed a couple of owls waiting on his bed for him.

Harry walked over to them and site down to take the letters off the owls. One was from Ron and the other was from Dumbledore. Harry didn't want to read Dumbledore's letter so he decided to read Ron's first.

"Dear Harry,

Hey mate, how are things going? I hope the muggles are treating you well. Everything is going good here at headquarters. Luna is coming in 3 weeks to stay for the rest of the summer. I haven't heard much from Hermione but she did say she was busy with homework and that there were things she needed to talk to her family about. Dumbledore says that you can come over in 3 weeks as well if you want to but why wouldn't you want to? Well hope all is well.

Your mate,

Ron"

Harry smiled he never knew how much he missed writing to his friends. He didn't know if he wanted to go to Ron's for the rest of the summer but he really wanted to see his friends and Ginny. Harry decided that it was time to read Dumbledore's letter.

"Dear Harry,

I hope everything is going well. Now I know your aunt probley told you everything but you got to realize that I never told you because it was for the greater good. Now you need to reply to this as soon as possible you got to go back to your uncles house it's the only place you are safe.

Sincerely,

Dumbledore"

Harry was fuming he never thought he could be so mad at one person so much. He figured that he should probley tell his aunt about the letter and how Dumbledore was most likely going to try and make them go back even if he didn't write back.

Harry ran down the stairs to the kitchen where his aunt was cooking breakfast.

"Aunt Petunia I just got a letter from Dumbledore and he wants me to write back right away because he says we got to go back to uncle Vernon's because that's the safest place for me." Harry said.

"We will not be going back. And as for Dumbledore there is no way he can find us. This place is very well protected. Your mother and Severus did all the Charms on this place so there is no way anyone can find us unless we want to be found." Petunia said. Dudley picked that time to come into the kitchen.

"What's going on mom?" Dudley asked.

"Oh it's nothing dear just Dumbledore trying to mess up our lives again that's all." Petunia answered.

They site down for breakfast and as they were eating a ball of flames showed up hovering over the table. A letter landed in Harry's lap also one landed in Dudley's and Petunias as well. Harry didn't know who his was from but the letter looked really old so he figured it was from his mom and James. Harry decided to read his first.

"Dear Harry,

I am hoping this does not reach you at a bad time and I am hoping that you know everything but if you don't then ask Petunia I am sure she will tell you. If you haven't guessed yet this letter is from you mother and James yes I guess you are wondering why you are getting this now. See James is not your real father Severus Snape is. If you have looked into the boxes yet there should be a trinket box in there with a bunch of different rings in it. I want you to put on 3 of them right away it will make it harder for Dumbledore to find you. The first on I want you to put on is the Snape family ring it's the one with the snake wrapped around a wand and a rose. The powers trapped into the ring will not show themselves to you until the glamor has worn off. The next one I want you to put on is Crouse family ring it's the one with a dragon and a lion on it that look like they are fighting. This ring was in your father's family for a long time once we got married we put aside a trinket box for you and he added this ring along with his family ring. Now this ring like the Snape one will show its powers after the glamor wears off. The last ring I want you to put on is the one that has cat eyes on it with cat eyes that have emeralds for the eyes. This ring I found in James vault I don't know what family name it has but I am sure you will find out once it lets its magic show. Now sadly I got to end this letter but I want you to know that I love you. And hope that you are living happily with you aunt Petunia.

Love your,

Mother Lilly."

Harry finished his Mothers letter with tears running down his face. He couldn't believe he lost the chance to get to know her. But was glad to have a letter from her. His aunt looked at him and realized that she knew who the letter was from and decided to let harry be for now and read her letter.

"Dear Mrs. Dursley,

We got your letter and are going to help you get your divorce. Now once you have gotten your divorce you will have to be accepted into another family because you are a muggle born and have not finished schooling now if you are not accepted by a family you will have to finish school. Now you don't have to go back to school but you will have to get a tutor and finish your schooling with in the year.

Sincerely,

Mr. Porter

Porter & Porter Inc."

Harry looked up and was shocked to see that his aunt was crying.

"Aunt Petunia are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I am fine just happy that my divorce is going to be finalized soon but the thing is that if I don't get accepted by a family then I have to have a tutor and get my schooling where I am a muggle born." Aunt Petunia said.

"Well I can accept you into my family but then I don't know how to do it. Why not just get a tutor and finish schooling in the comfort of your own home?" Harry asked.

"You know Harry that is a great idea. But how can we afford to hire a tutor when the only money we have is yours and Dudley's pocket vaults?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"We got more money than that. We got my school volt and then there are the family vaults as well. I will most likely get the family vaults when I turn 16." Harry said.

"Oh ok well I don't want to take your money Harry." Aunt Petunia said.

"You're not going to be taking my money if I want to help you out then it's just a gift please let me take care of you until you got your schooling aunt Petunia I would really like to and mom wouldn't have it any other way and neither will I." Harry said.

"Well ok Harry but only until I am done my schooling and have a job ok." Aunt Petunia said.

"Good. So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked

"I know that we can't go out anywhere but I was thinking maybe we can explore the house more and maybe we can go outside and see what is out there? And then you guys can get started on your homework." Aunt Petunia said.

"That sounds good mom but why do I have to do my homework if I am not going to be going to a non-magical school?" Dudley asked.

"Well I guess you don't have to but I want you to read all the first and second year text books that harry has and if you still sometime left then I want you to start on the third year ones." Aunt Petunia said.

"Ok mom." Dudley said.

After they got done eating they decided to go and see if they could find the keys to the locked door. Harry and Dudley checked all over the first level and found a hidden door that led to what they thought was the basement.

They decided to check it out and see what was all down there. They found that there was a potions lab and house elf rooms and a door that led to a study.

"Do you think that maybe the keys are in here Harry?" Dudley asked.

"I am not sure but it can't hurt to look can it." Harry said.

They checked all over the study and then looked in the house elf rooms and the potions lab. But found nothing. So decided to go and see if Petunia found anything. As they got up stairs they found Petunia walking towards them with 3 different key rings.

"Wow aunt Petunia where did you find all those keys?" Harry asked.

"I found them in the small sitting room." Aunt Petunia said.

"I wonder if any of them unlock the door." Harry said.

"Well lets go find out." Dudley said.

They tried 10 different rings before they unlocked they door. As they entered the room they noticed that it was a long hall way.

"Where do you think this leads?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Do you think we should fallow it and see?" Dudley asked.

"Well I am game. But its up to aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"Lets go them." Aunt Petunia laughed.

They walked down the hallway and found that there were 5 doors on the right and 3 on the left and one at the end of the hall. They tried all the doors but they were all locked so they went back to the first door and tried the keys on the same key ring as the key that unlocked the door. They got the first door on the right unlocked on the first try. They opened the door and found that it was another library. But as Harry looked around he noticed that it wasn't just any library it was a library full of dark magic books.

"Aunt Petunia do you know if maybe your family was into the dark arts?" Harry asked.

"No why would you ask such a thing like that?" Aunt Petunia asked getting a little mad.

"Well its just that almost all these books are dark arts books or are at least classified as dark arts to the ministry of magic." Harry said.

"Oh well no I don't think so. Maybe the books have just been here for a long time and are not thought of to be dark." Aunt Petunia said.

"Hmm well you could be right." Harry said.

They decided to go and try the other rooms. Harry tried all the doors on the right but they all unlocked with the same key as the other door. As Harry looked into the rooms he noticed that every room was a library on a different subject.

"Aunt Petunia do you think that maybe these doors open up to be whatever subject we are thinking about?" Harry asked.

"They could Harry. If they do then they will be a great help for when I start my schooling and it will help you and Dudley with you school work." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry figured it would be a great help in the up coming war as well. They went to the rooms on the left and found that they opened to the same key. They found that the rooms where different studies. But each one was different. Harry went into the first one while his aunt and Dudley went into the others.

The room that Harry went into was done in dark colors or red and black and Harry found it to be very relaxing. The room had book shelves on one wall that was half full with books. A nice cherry oak desk with a black leather chair along with 2 other black chairs in front of the desk. They all looked to be vary comfy.

On the wall behind the desk was a big picture window that looked out on to the grounds behind the house. On the other wall was a door that was locked and Harry didn't think the key would be on the key rings that aunt petunia found. Harry decided to go and see what the other rooms looked like. The other rooms where the same as the study Harry was in. But they were done in different colors. The one Dudley was in was done in light and dark blues. The sit up was the same as the study harry was in. The desk and chairs and book shelf was just done in lighter colors of wood.

The study aunt petunia was in was decorated in all different shades of greens going from dark to vary light. The desk and book shelf was the lightest color of wood that Harry had ever seen. But what Harry noticed the most was that this study was differently for a girl. But as he looked around he noticed that they each had a door that didn't look like they lead to each study.

"Aunt Petunia do you think that we can each have the study we went into?" Harry asked as Dudley entered the room.

"Yes Harry we can. I think these rooms where here way back before 1760. Some of these books are very old." Aunt Petunia said.

"I have noticed the same thing. Some of the books in my study are in different languages." Dudley said.

"I never really looked around my study yet but I know the door that is in my room is locked and I don't think the key is on the same key ring or is the same key that unlocked all these doors." Harry said.

"Maybe the keys to the doors are in the study that they are attached to." Aunt Petunia said.

"Maybe." Harry and Dudley said at the same time.

"Well I am going to go and get my school books and stuff and start on my homework. Dudley if you want I can meet you down here with the first and second year books for you to read and I can also bring my notes for that year as well if you like." Harry said.

"Sure Harry I would like that." Dudley said.

"Harry maybe you should write a letter to Severus and to Ginny as well." Aunt Petunia suggested.

"Yea I think I will. I have been trying to write to professor Snape this morning but I just couldn't think of what to say." Harry said.

"Well maybe you can try to get him to realize that you are not like James. Just tell him that James isn't you dad and see what happens." Aunt Petunia said.

"Ok." Harry said.

Harry left the study and went up to his room and grabbed his school truck and the box that had all the stuff that his parents left him in it. Harry and Dudley met on the steps and Harry noticed that Dudley had his box as well. They decided to walk down to their studies together. Harry gave Dudley the books and notes.

"Dudley if you want to write a letter to Hermione let me know and I can let you use Hedwig ok?" Harry asked,

"Yea that would be great. But I don't know if her parents told her yet." Dudley said.

Just as Dudley said that he started to glow blue. Harry laughed.

"Well I guess that answers your question on whether or not they told her yet." Harry said.

"Yea I guess your right" Dudley laughed. And then went into his study with all his stuff.

Harry entered his study and sit his box and school stuff down on his desk. He decided to put his books on the shelf and to have a good look at the books that were already on the shelf. Harry noticed that most of the books there were in a different language as well and that they were all vary old. He figured as soon as he got his letters down and started his homework that he would choose one to read later that day. Harry figured it was about time to get his letters started but he didn't know what to write to Snape. So he decided to write to Ginny first and to also write to Ron and Hermione.

Dear Ginny,

Well I don't know what to say or where to start but I am very sorry for what happened at the ministry. I hope that your ankle is feeling better. I hope your summer is going good as well. Now I don't know if your mom and dad has told you or not but me and you are betrothed to be together. Now I know that you don't have feelings for me in that way. But I hope in time that maybe that will change. I want to get to know you better so maybe we can write to each other this summer and we can tell each other stuff about ourselves. Well hope this letter finds you well.,

Yours,

Harry

P.s Please don't let Ron or any of your bothers see this. I don't want to be killed at a young age.

Harry thought that was a good letter.

Authors Note:

I hope you all like this chapter and like my story. Please if you have any ideas for when Harry or Dudley's glamor's come off please let me know. Also should Harry come into a lot of power or should he get his magical inheritance or both please do read and review and let me know. All ideas are welcome.

Thanks

HummingBird171


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the caractors of harry potter. all i own is the plot and any caractors i make up. please dont sue!

Chapter 4

After reading the letter to Ginny over again. Harry decided to write to Ron and Hermione.

Dear Ron,

Hey mate! Things are going great here. The muggles are treating me well. I am not sure if i want to come over in 3 weeks got lots to do here like catch up on my work. And Aunt Petunia is actually really nice now. I know it sounds funny but its true. I would love for your family to meet the woman she is now. shes telling me all I want to know about my mom and my dad. so I really don't know about coming over in 3 weeks but I am positive I will see you 3 weeks before school like always. really sorry.

Your mate,

Harry.

Harry hoped that the letter wouldn't make Ron mad it wasn't like he said that he wasn't gonna see him at all this summer. Harry decided that it was time to write to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

How are things going? I hope things are going well for you. I found out a lot of stuff this past week that its hard to get my mind around. But I am trying. I am starting on my summer homework now. And the muggles are treating me great. I am really liking my summer here. Aunt Petunia is telling me all i want to know about mom and dad. I cant believe how much she has changed but I like it finally i can say one of my moms family actually like me. Dudley and me are getting along great too a lot has changed and I don't know if I have said to much yet or not maybe I will stop here just in case. There's things you need to know but I cant say it in a letter hopefully I will see you soon so i can explain.

Love your friend,

Harry

Harry decided that the letter didn't give away to much. And hoped that Hermione wouldn't mind coming to see him so he could explain. Harry left his study to see if Dudley was ready to send off his letter to Hermione so they could send there letters together.

Harry knocked on the door waiting for a reply. when none came he got worried and knocked again a little harder.

"Come in." Dudley said.

"Hey Dud. You ready to send your letter to Hermione yet? I was thinking if you were then we could send them together that way Hedwig only has to make 1 trip instead of 2." Harry said while entering into Dudley's study.

"Yea that sounds fine. We don't need Hedwig mad at us for tiring her out" Dudley said with a laugh.

Harry snorted and said " Maybe when we are done sending off the letters Aunt Petunia will have some lunch ready."

"Yea she might lets go then." Dudley replied.

Harry led the way up to his room to send off the letters with Hedwig. As they got back down stairs Aunt Petunia met them by the kitchen door and said " Lunch is ready."

Harry and Dudley went in to have there eating they talked about what they were gonna do afterword. Harry and Dudley decided they wanted to see what was behind the door that was in there study. Aunt Petunia said she was going to write a letter to Porter and Porter Inc. and see who they would recommend for her to hire as a tutor.

Harry and Dudley helped with the clean up of lunch. Harry decided to run up to his room and get the rings that his mom told him about in her letter. He couldn't believe how he forgot about them. When he got upstairs he seen Hedwig and an odd owl waiting on his bed.

"Hey girl what are u doing back so soon?" Harry asked.

He took the letter off the new owl first. He looked at the writing he only seen it on his homework when it was being graded. He hoped that this wasn't a bad letter seeing as he never got around to write to him first.

Harry opened the letter and decided that it couldn't be that bad.

Mr. Potter,

Dumbledore told me your Aunt told you everything and I am glad she did. I for one am happy you will be out of the Head Masters clutches this summer. I know your Most likely mad at me for treating you the way I did the past few years but there is a good reason behind it. If the Head Master found out that I knew that you were my son then he would have fired me and sent me to the Dark Lord stund with a letter attached to me saying that I was the spy in his inner circle. I am vary sorry and hope that some day soon you can find it in your heart to forgive me. There are things that I want to say but cant right now. We need to talk face to face. Ask your aunt if i can floo over and if so send your floo address in your letter. Please send it back with the black owl that way the Head Master will think its from Draco and not intercept it and come and try to get you.

Hope you are well.

Your Father,

Severus Snape.

He sit down on the bed not able to believe what he had read. Snape wanted to come see him right away he must have a lot to say.

Harry looked over at Hedwig and decided to take the letters down to Dudley before reading his. Harry got down stairs just in time to see Dudley making his way to his study.

"Hey Dud, there's letters here i think ones for you." Harry said. Dudley looked behind him and stopped so Harry could catch up.

" Oh cool. hopefully Hermione isn't mad at me for my letter. I didn't really know what to say." Dudley said.

" I am sure it will be fine. Hermione is vary understanding and she wont judge you on just one letter. I am sure she will be happy to know that u wrote first not knowing who she is and all. Trust me there's a good reason shes my best friend." Harry said trying to make Dudley feel a bit better.

" Yeah I am sure your right." Dudley said taking the letter and entering his study to read it.

Harry figured he would go to his aunt and see if it was ok for Snape to floo over so they could talk. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." His aunt said.

" Aunt Petunia I have something i need to ask you." Harry said.

"Sure Harry what is it?" His aunt asked.

"Well you see I got this letter form Snape and he wants to floo over to talk to me about somethings and well he needs to floo address and i don't know it. I was wondering is there different addresses for our study's or are they the same as the one to the house?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry I am not quit sure. I did find a slip of parchment with a floo address in here so I would think so. But if I was you I would give him the address to get into the house we don't need him to get lost now do we?" Aunt Petunia asked with a smile on her face.

" No that wouldn't be good. It most likely just make him mad. What is the floo address to get into the house tho? I haven't seen anything with a floo address on it." Harry asked.

" The floo address is Evens Manor. Now Harry I don't want you to tell any of your friends just yet what the floo address is we don't know who is looking at your mail. Maybe Severus will teach you how to send letters in secret so that way Dumbledore don't intercept them." Petunia said.

" That would be a great idea. I will ask him when he gets here. I am going to go and read my letters I just got and then send him the floo address. Thanks Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

" No problem dear." Petunia said.

Harry left and went back to his study to read what his friends wrote back to him. he noticed there was a letter from Ginny and decided to read her letter last. So he opened the one from Ron first.

Dear Harry,

Hey mate glad to hear that your getting along great with your Aunt. We are looking forward to seeing you 3 weeks before school. Mom was a little mad that you would want to stay with your aunt but I told her that if she was telling you about your mom and dad then maybe she isn't all that bad. even dad said the same thing. Dumbledore was here today hes been trying to get us to tell him what you say in your letters. Mom thinks he wants to know what you are doing, but I don't think that's it Mate I think your in some danger please don't tell to much in your letters maybe we can find another way to write where he wont see what we are saying. Hope to hear from you soon.

Your Best Mate,

Ron.

Harry was a little shocked at the letter. He never thought Ron could actually write something that didn't tell him much but enough to tell him not to write about his aunt or anything he found out this summer until they could find a different way to write where they wouldn't get intercepted. He decided he had to tell Dudley and his Aunt before sending out there letters later that day.

He decided to move on to Hermione's letter.

Dear Harry,

I am really glad your getting along well with your Aunt and Dudley. I hope you know everything about him. I cant say to much but maybe we can get together soon so we can talk. Dumbledore was here earlier trying to get my letters from me but mom and dad told him that if he had proof that someone was treating you badly then he should show them or else he wasn't getting my letters. To make a long story short he never got the letters because his proof wasn't good enough for mom and dad. Harry we really need to talk either by letter where Dumbledore cant see or face to face. I am on holiday with mom and dad right now. But hopefully we can see each other for your birthday or even before.

Love your friend,

Hermione.

Harry was getting madder by the minute first Dumbledore goes and try's to get the letters from Ron and Ginny and now Hermione. Harry decided he would read Ginny's letter before writing to Snape and giving him the floo address.

Dearest Harry,

YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SORRY FOR THE MINISTRY IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!

Now that's out of the way my ankle is fine. Mom is really mad at me and Ron for not talking you out of going but we said that there wasn't anything we could do to make you change your mind. I am sorry about Sirius but I know he wouldn't want you to be saying its your fault. If its anyone's fault its Beltrix and Voldemort. Yes I am not scared to say his name. On a better note we have a few things that need to be fixed. One I do still have feelings for you they never went away. I just knew you didn't want me and moved on. And Second mom and dad did tell me that I was to be betrothed to someone when I turned 16 or when the contract was accepted by my betrothed. I got to say I am really glad its you and not someone I don't know or someone that's mean. I would really like to get to know you this summer as well. But I am not sure how that is going to work now with Dumbbell coming around all the time wanting to see our letters or see if we know where you are. Moms getting really mad with him because of all this. He even said that he needed to see our letters because he thinks your going dark. Harry I really think your in some danger with him around you. We are doing our best to keep these letters from him but maybe you shouldn't write back until you have some secret way to get it to us so we can talk with out him finding out. Oh and maybe we can get it so that when we are done writing it wont show what is said to anyone else but us. Sorry Harry but I got to go get this off before Dumbbell gets here and wants to see what we wrote to you. Be safe.

Love your Betrothed (Ha ha sorry couldn't help myself),

Ginny.

Harry had tears of laughter running down his face form what Ginny was calling Dumbledore he was really happy that she already knew. he decided to write to Snape and hope for once there would be some way for him to write to his friends without Dumbledore finding out.

Dear ?

Sorry don't know what I am suppose to call you when we are not in school. My floo address is Evens Manor. Aunt Petunia says you are welcome at anytime. hope to see you soon.

Harry.

Harry ran up stairs to send off his letter. He decided to grab the ring case and get back down into the kitchen before Snape could show up and get mad at him for not being there.

As Harry got into the kitchen he seen the flames turn green and knew it was Snape.

"Hello Sir." Harry said as Snape cleaned off his robes.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Lets go find your Aunt and her son so that we can all talk together." Snape said.

Harry led him to his aunt and Dudley's study and asked them if they wouldn't mind talking with him and Snape for a few minutes in the sitting room.

As they entered the sitting room Petunia went and got refreshments for them.

When she came back in she sit the try down on the table and waited to see what was going to be said first.

" Well Harry. I know you have a lot on your mind but please let me finish before you get mad. ok?" Snape asked.

" Yea ok." Harry said.

"Well first off me and your mother were great friends first year through 4 year. And we got together at the end of 4th year. Now i know that what Lilly told everyone was different but I am not really sure what it was.

" I joined the Dark Lord as a spy for Dumbledore. I found out that the Dark Lord isn't the one we need to worry about its Dumbledore. See the Dark Lord is just like you and me he wants Muggle born's to be treated like everyone else you see wizards and witches know what they are at a young age and the Dark Lord wants Muggle born's to find out at a young age as well and wants them to go to a wizarding daycare of sorts so that they can interact with other magical children and then for them to go to an elementary school so that they can learn at a early age about the customs of our world.

"Now Dumbledore does not want that he wants things to stay the way it is so that Pure bloods are looked at like they are a higher race when really the Pure blood race is dieing off due to having to marry other Pure bloods that could be related. But if you mix Pure blood with New blood (Muggle born's) then there will be better chances of magical children and less chances for squbs." Snape said.

Harry was flabber gassed he never thought of it that way before. He knew that Dumbledore was a little shady but he never knew that he would want for things to stay the way they were and for muggle born's to be treated like they were dirty. Maybe the Profacy was wrong.

"So your saying that the Dark Lord wants for everyone to be treated as equals and Dumbledore wants everyone to stay the way they are so that way he has more control over everyone?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Yes that is what i am saying. Can you say that when you were place into Slytherin that Dumbledore was happy over that? The reason most of the kids didn't talk to you was because they thought they would get into trouble with our head of house because he was friend with Dumbledore." Snape said.

" Well if I would have known that I never would have dropped out of school. And Dudley here would have known about everything along with Harry as well. This is really all my fault." Aunt Petunia said with a sob.

"Mom its not your fault. Things happened that way for a reason." Dudley said hugging his mom.

"Aunt Petunia its not your fault its Dumbbells fault. If you want to blame anyone of taking a chance for Dudley getting to know his father and for me to at least know my own then blame it on Dumbbell I know I blame it on him. I have for a long time." Harry said.

"Are you saying you already knew that Potter wasn't your father?" Snape asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah. I kind of knew in 3ed year when Remus let it slip that James wasn't my dad but when I asked about it he told me to talk to you or Aunt Petunia. I wasn't going to ask the 2 people that hated me the most or well thought hated me the most who my real father was." Harry said.

" Harry if you would have come to me when you found out I would have told you right away. I was told not to tell you until you either asked me or until you were going to come into your inheritance." Aunt Petunia said.

"Oh well if I would have knew that things would have been different but its ok. I like it better knowing now then back then if I would have found out back then I would have gone crazy." Harry said.

"Well on a better note Dudley lets leave Harry and his Dad along to talk. Severus your more then welcome to stay for supper." Aunt Petunia said.

" That would be wonderful Petunia." Snape said.

After Petunia and Dudley left Harry looked and Snape and took a deep breath.

" I really don't know what to say. I mean I had a while to get use to the fact that your my dad but it wont feel like that until this weekend when the glamor wears off. Will you be here for that?" Harry asked.

"If you want me to Harry I will stay as long as you like. But if you want me to stay the summer with you it will have to wait until your birthday this way I can leave with out the headmaster thinking anything of it." Snape said.

"What do you mean? Do you always leave on my birthday?" Harry asked.

" Yes I do. Dumbledore don't ask because he thinks the children I had died when they were born." Snape said.

"Dumbbell didn't know about you and mom?" Harry asked.

" No he never he thought that I was married to a young woman by then name of Holly Mersey and that we had a son and daughter that died along with her during birth. And before your ask she was a made up name and so was her kids it was something that me and your mother and the Dark Lord put together. Yes Harry your mom was vary good friends with him." Severus said.

" Wow I am starting to think everything isn't what it seems anymore. So if the Dark Lord is so good then does that mean the Profacy is a false?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry it is. I know its a big weight lifted off your shoulders but you got to know that you are marked as the Dark Lords equal and that he did kill James but no he never killed your mom.

"You see it was suppose to be that he was to find your mom and James and make it look like he killed her and you but in reality he was going to bring you and your mom back to me after making you his equal in everything.

"But when he got there James had already killed your mother. I don't know why but the Dark Lord got mad and killed him and then made you his equal but just as he was going to leave with you Dumbledore shows up and he hit the Dark Lord with a curse that knocked him out of his body for 14 years.

"The reason he need your blood was because as his equal your blood had the power that he needed to come back. I have no idea why he looked like a snake for a few years but it did wear off." Severus said.

" Well I think I know why he looked like a snake for a while its because I have snake venom in my blood when forks healed me his tears never took the venom out but made it part of me for some odd reason." Harry said.

" Well that is saying a lot. The Dark Lord found it quit funny that your blood made him look like a snake." Severus said.

" So what do I call you. I mean I don't know if you want me to call you dad or father or by your name?" Harry asked.

"If you like Harry you can call me Dad i would like that." Snape said.

" Ok dad it is then. Lets go get something to eat I am starving." Harry said.

Authors Note:

I am going to leave it here for now. Sorry it took so long to update but I lost my password and had a bit of writers block. Please read and review. I am in need of a Beta reader for this. My spelling and what not isnt the best. Oh and if you have any ideas about Harry and Dudley's inheritance please let me know.

Thanks For Reading,

Humming Bird 171


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything to do with any of the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 5

Harry and Severus walked into the kitchen where Harry's Aunt Petunia and Dudley were sitting and talking about the upcoming weekend and that Friday when Dudley would come into his inheritance and then glamor would wear off.

"Severus could you maybe come back over Friday night for when Dudley comes into his inheritance and for when the glamor comes off?" Petunia asked.

"Well I was thinking to ask you what you had planned in case there were medical needs. So yes I will be here and will be staying for the summer if you don't mind I would like to get to know my son and Dudley better." Severus said.

"That would be great. I am sure Harry and Dudley would love that. Now would you be able to bring some Potions with you?" Petunia asked.

"Yes I can. I will bring some Pain Relief Potion and some Dreamless Sleep Potion with me. Now do you know that Harry will come into his magical inheritance but there is also the strong possibility that Harry will come into his creature inheritance as well. Now with the glamor coming off and the magic from his rings there's going to be a lot to do when he comes into all this. He will most likely be in a lot of pain." Severus said.

"Oh my I didn't know that there would be creature inheritance it's so rare. Do you think Dudley will come into it as well?" Petunia asked.

"Yes I think he will because the Black family is so old that is to be expected. Now do you know if Harry put any of his rings on as soon as he got up this morning?" Severus asked.

"No I don't think he did but you can always ask him. Maybe a warning to the boys about the creature inheritance and the pain that will be involved will be a good idea this way they won't be so shocked if it happens to them." Petunia said.

"Yes that would be a good idea. Now I am not sure what creatures the black had in their families but I know my family has a lot of Dark Angels and a bit of Elf's so I am saying Harry will most likely have the Dark Angel as his creature." Severus said.

"Sirius once said something about there being Light Vela and Demon in their family but I am not sure I just hope it's not demon I can handle the light Vela." Petunia said while putting supper on the table and calling the boys over to eat.

Harry sat down by his dad and across from Dudley while Petunia sit beside Dudley.

"Harry where are your rings? You need to put them on so that Dumbledore won't find you." Severus said.

"I have them right here I was going to ask you about them but I lost track of time. Sorry." Harry said with a down cast look on his face.

"Don't worry Harry I am not mad at you for not having them on now let's see them and maybe I can tell you a little about them ok?" Severus asked.

"Yea ok that sounds good." Harry said while taking the trinket box out of his pocket and showed it to Severus.

Severus reached into the case and took out a ring with a snake wrapped around a rose and a wand.

"This one is the Snape family ring my 20 times Great grandfather had this made for the family everyone in the family had one. Now I can't tell you what kind of powers it holds because this vary ring belonged to him. I have the one that was my mother's fathers and my mom gave it to me. I found this vary ring in the family vault the day after your mother told me she was pregnant with you so I took it and put it in this box when your mother asked if I wanted to give you something for when you were older." Severus said.

Severus took another ring out that looked like it had a dragon and a lion fighting on it.

"This one is the Crouse family ring it has been in the Potter family for a long time I don't know much about it all I know is that it use to belong to an old Elf that had bonded with the family and she gave it to the first Potter she bonded with before she died." Severus said.

He reached in and grabbed another ring that looked like it had emeralds for cats eyes.

"Now this ring I don't know anything about but I do know what family it belonged to it's the Kabona family I don't know how James came to find this ring but it's said that this ring holds a lot of power and that the Kabona family was tied in with the Slytherin family. So we will be in for a bit of a surprise when you come into its powers." Severus said.

Harry took the rings and put them on and watched as one by one they re-sized themselves to fit his finger. Just then a school owl flew in and landed in front of Harry. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"Harry,

WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN?

You are to write back to this as soon as you get it. I want you to stop playing games young man. You and your friends are in big trouble. I never want you talking to them again. The betrothal contract between you and Ginerva Wesley will be terminated! Also you are to go back to your uncle's home and stay there the rest of the summer do you understand me young man.

NO MORE GAMES.

Albus Dumbledore."

Harry was fuming he had enough of Dumbledore. How could he be so mean and cruel. Harry was so made he had tears running down his cheeks as he gave the letter to his father.

"This has gone too far I can't believe he would order you around like that. Harry you will not be writing back to him and you will not be going back to your uncle's. As far as I am concerned you never had an uncle anyways." Petunia said with an angry voice.

"That's right son you're never going back there again. And I will do my best to make sure that Dumbledore gets what's coming to him. Petunia it sounds to me like Harry's friends might be in some trouble do you think if worse comes to worst that maybe they could come here?" Severus asked while trying to make Harry feel better.

"Yes I can't see why not. We have lost of space for all his friends and their families to come and spend the holidays with us I was going to ask Harry if he wanted his friends over as soon as his inheritance was over. But now I think it would be better to get them here as fast as possible and away from Dumbbell." Petunia said.

"That would be great I could get to know Hermione and Harry's friends and Harry could get to know Ginny better and we could even have a party for our birthday's. What do you think Harry?" Dudley asked excitedly.

Harry had never seen his cousin so happy before. He thought it would be great for Dudley to get to know his friends and maybe teach him a few games as well.

"That would be great. I would love to have my friends and their families over for the holidays. This is going to be great I can't wait to see everyone again. There's Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron." Harry said with a happy smile while finishing his face all throughout supper.

"D..D..Dad do you know any way for me and Dudley to be able to talk to Hermione, Ginny, and Ron without the old fool finding out. And maybe something like Riddles Diary so that way it can be locked and maybe make it so that no one but us can see it?" Harry asked.

"Well there might be something but I will have to ask a friend of mine about it I think his son and his betrothed has one but not sure but I will find out and hopefully will have something for you by Friday." Severus said.

Dudley was watching everything that was going on and could tell that the adults had something they wanted to tell them but he had something to say first.

"Severus is there a way I could get all the notes for 1st-4th year? I mean I have Harry's but for some reason I find it really had to read them. Oh and is there a way for me to get more school books I love reading them and have read half the first year books so far." Dudley said.

"Well I am sure if you ask Miss. Granger for her notes she would be glad to let you use them. I don't know why your writing is so messy Harry but I hope that it will change after your inheritance." Severus said with a smile to let Harry know he was only joking.

"I really don't understand it all those notes I gave Dudley I had rewrote out last week. And I took my time and tried to make it neat but whenever I try to either do good at my work or make my writing neat something goes wrong with my Quill and it turns out really messy or not right. The only way for my school work to actually get done right is if I borrow Hermione's Quill and it then looks the way I want it too. Ron even has the same problem." Harry explained looking really upset that no matter how good he tried to make everything it always turned out wrong.

"Don't worry Harry dear we will buy you new Quills this way you won't be working with cursed ones. Now there is something more serious me we need to talk about. Severus do you want to tell them or me?" Petunia asked looking a little nervous.

"I will tell them if you like. Boys you know that you got your magical inheritance that you will be coming into on your birthday's. Well there is also a big chance that you will come into your creature inheritance as well. Now there's going to be a lot of pain so Petunia and I will be in the same room as you. Now it depends on your creature but different types have mates now it is not saying that your mate won't be you're betrothed but just on the safe side that you're betrothed is your mate then we will make sure they are here and know what is going to take place. Do you understand?" Severus asked looking at the two boys in front of him.

"Yea I do. But what creature is in the Snape family dad?" Harry asked.

"Well there is Dark Angels as well as Elf's but I am sure the Elf's were bred out of the Snape line along time ago but I got a bit of Dark Angel in me not enough to show but enough." Severus said.

"Wow that's shocking. I do understand though I mean these two families are really old. What about the Black family what do they have." Harry asked for Dudley seeing as he looked really scared.

"Well I don't know for sure but your father once told me that there are Demons and Light Vela in his family but I am not sure how far either breed was stretched out." Petunia said trying to help Dudley feel better.

"Well I hope its Light Vela for you Dudley I can't see you being a Demon or even having a bit of it in you. Now for me I am hoping it's the Dark Angel I don't think I want Elf in me I don't like there pointed ears." Harry said.

"Well whatever we get I hope it won't be to painful. Do you think that if Harry and I are in the same room with you and the girls if things will be easier and if maybe it will make some of the pain less?" Dudley asked. Hoping to be allowed to be in the same room as someone because he didn't want to be alone.

"Don't worry Duds we will make sure someone is always with you. And besides I don't want to be alone either so maybe that would be a good idea. Maybe later we can go and see what the doors in our study's lead and maybe they will be what we need." Harry said

Petunia started clearing the table while Harry and Dudley did the dishes. After everything was cleaned up Harry and Severus went to Harry's study to try and find the key. They looked everywhere and couldn't find it until Harry started looking in his desk and found a bottom that was just under the desk. He pushed it and a door popped up on the top of his desk.

He looked into it and found a few books that looked to be old journals and looked at the cover and it said Harris Evens 1880 Harry put them aside to read later and then looked more and found a few Quills and inks and seen a key laying just under a book. Harry picked it up and showed it to Severus.

"Do you think this is the key?" Harry asked.

"Well if it's not then there has to a good reason why it was hidden." Severus said taking the key to unlock the door just in case there was some curses or charms on the door.

He stuck the key in the door and there was a bright red glow and then the door popped open. Severus pushed it open all the way and they walked into the room at first they couldn't see anything but as soon as the door closed everything got bright.

Harry was awed at what he saw he couldn't believe it. The room was amazing he had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life. There was grass every wears no matter what way you looked you could see the ocean. A light breeze was blowing and the walls were covered in fire. Harry couldn't believe it. He was so clam there he hoped Severus would let him use this room for his when he came into his inheritance.

"This room will be perfect for you to use for when you come into your inheritance. Now let's go back and see if Dudley has this room in his study." Severus said.

They left and went back into Harry's study and found Dudley and his Aunt Petunia waiting for them.

"Were you waiting long?" Harry asked a little nervous that they were here waiting for him and Severus to come out of the room.

"No Harry we weren't waiting that long. Severus Dudley has the most amazing room in his study it's like paradise. I was thinking that if Harry has a room that is like that then the boys could use their own rooms what do you think." Petunia said.

"I think Harry and Dudley can use their own rooms and then I can be with Harry and you can be with Dudley but I think it would be great if Ginny and Hermione is here in the same rooms as Harry and Dudley. Now boys if the girls are your mates then they will come into their powers and if the pull is strong enough they will become your exact opposites meaning if Harry here is a Dark Angel Ginny will be the same but her wings will be different color then his and she will be the only person that can clam him down when he is mad likewise for her as well. Now for you and Hermione Dudley it will be the same but if you are Light Vela then your demon side will be either dark or light now if yours is dark and hers is light she will be able to calm you like Ginny can Harry and Vise Versa. Do you two understand?" Severus asked.

"Yes. What you're saying is that where I will be dark she will be light or if I were light she would be dark. Now if I am dark does that mean I am like everyone thinks the Dark Lord is?" Harry asked.

"No nothing will change the only difference between a Dark Angel and a Light Angel is that one has a little more power and there colors. Now a light angel will like bright colors and a dark angel will like darker tons." Severus said.

"Oh ok thank god I don't think I could take it if everyone thought that way about me and Dudley." Harry said.

"No worries now you two should get to bed. I need to be going so I will talk to you guys tomorrow." Severus said.

"I will see you to the fireplace dad." Harry said.

When they got to the kitchen Harry noticed his aunt was no where's to be found.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow right?" Harry asked not wanting him to leave so soon.

"Don't worry I will be back before you know it. I promise I will be back before your even up." Severus said giving Harry a hug.

"Goodnight son." Severus said.

"Goodnight dad." Harry said as Severus got into the fireplace and went by to Hogwarts. He decided it was time to go to bed seeing as he was so tired.

Harry went to his Aunts study to let her know that he was going to bed. He got to her study and found her there reading and book that had no writing on the front.

"Aunt Petunia I am going to bed now is there anything you need?" Harry asked.

"No Harry I am just going to finish this chapter and go to bed as well. Could you tell Duds that he should head to bed as well we are going to have a busy next few days." Petunia said.

"Yea I know. Ok I will let him know. Goodnight Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"Goodnight Harry." Petunia said as Harry left.

Harry walked down to Dudley's study and knocked on the door but there was no answer so he figured Dudley had already went up to bed. He decided to stop by his study and get his a book to read before bed.

Harry was heading up to his room when he decided to stop and make sure Dudley was in his room. As he looked in he found Dudley there sound asleep. Harry closed the door and finished heading up to his room to read a bit before bed.

Harry entered his room and decided to get ready for bed before reading.

After he was done he crawled into bed and opened Harris Evans first journal.

"To the one who finds my study,

My name is Harris James Evans the year is 1880 I am 15 years old and am not using this to write about my life, I am writing about the Evans family. The only ones who can find this hallway and the studies are true dissidents of mine. A few instructions, 1) this journal is a 2 way you can talk to me if you need (no I wont feed off you or try to come back like those old dark journals) 2) Once you start reading be ready for the pain and disbelief you will feel when you read everything.

I must say though if you have a glamor on don't read any of this until it is removed.

Sincerely,

Harris James Evans."

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading he decided that he would ask his dad and aunt about Harris evens. Harry decided it was time for bed and turned out the light.

The next morning when Harry woke up he decided to go downstairs and see if his father was there and maybe ask him about Harris Evans.

Harry got up and took a shower and got dressed and went down stairs when he got to the kitchen he heard the flew and went in to check and see who was coming through.

As Harry walked into the kitchen his father was just stepping out of the flew.

"Good morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Severus asked.

"Good morning dad I slept well how about you?" Harry asked while going to start breakfast.

"I slept well too." Severus said while helping with the meal.

As they were talking Petunia and Dudley came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Severus, Harry how did you to sleep?" Petunia asked.

"Good morning Petunia I slept well actually better than I thought I would with it being a busy day and all." Severus said.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia." Harry said while sitting her coffee down in front of her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry." Petunia said.

While they ate there breakfast they talked about what they had planned for the day. Dudley was going to write to Hermione and ask and see if he could borrow her notes. And if so to send them to Professor Snape. Harry was going to look through some of his books in his study. And Severus and Petunia was going to dragon ally to pick up some stuff for the upcoming weekend.

"Now boys your remember asking me about a way to write to your friends and betrothed well I got 7 of them books here there all connected. Ones for me and Petunia so that we can keep in touch with you boys while you're at school. If you need more of these then just let me know and I can get more." Severus said while handing them out.

"Thanks dad. I know Ginny and Ron will love these. Oh Dudley you can send Hermione's to her and I will send Ron's and Ginny's to them." Harry said. While helping clean up.

"Yeah I think I will send that now. I know she will like it she mentioned in her last letter that she would love a way to contact all her friends without Dumbbell finding out about it." Dudley said while getting up and walking out the door to send his letter to Hermione and the book as well.

" I am going to go to my study and write Ginny and Ron and see if maybe they would like to bring them and their family here for the weekend." Harry said.

"No Harry me and Petunia will go there personally and explain it to them all. This way there won't be any reason for them to back out." Severus said.

"Oh ok dad that will be better than me trying to explain it all in a letter just be careful I don't know how much Molly and Arthur are under Dumbbells thumb." Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry we will be fine." Petunia said while kissing harry on the top of his head.

"I know I just don't want to lose you guys. But have fun I am going to go to my study and write to Ginny. Dad do you think when you get back we could all talk I want to ask you about a book I found in my study last night." Harry said while walking to the door.

"Sure thing son. I will come to your study when we get back and we can have a talk about that book." Severus said while going to the flew and flewing away with Petunia behind him.

After they left Harry went to his study and took out 2 sheets of parchment.

"Dearest Ginny,

There is lots we need to talk about and with the way things are going it's not safe to use owl post. This book will help with that.

Love always,

Harry."

He then slipped the note into the book and set it aside to be sent later with Ron's.

"Dear Ron,

This book is a way for me, you, Ginny, Hermione and Dudley to communicate. It will make it a lot easier for us to talk with the way the owl post is going. Hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend,

Harry"

Harry decided to go and see if Dudley was ready to send his to Hermione seeing as they were all at the same place.

"Dudley you ready to send the book to Hermione?" Harry asked,

"Yeah just finishing up the note." Dudley said while slipping the note into the cover of the book.

They left Dudley's study and went to find Hedwig. Once they sent off the books they went back to their study's to wait for the replies to their notes in the books and to look at the books that they had in their studies.

When Harry entered his study he saw his dad there.

"Hi dad." Harry said while sitting down behind the desk.

"Hello Harry. You said you want to talk to me about something." Severus said.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you what you know about Harris Evens." Harry said.

"Well I know he was a great man in his days. And that he was 56 when he died. But if you want to know what he was like I would read his life story witch would probably be in here some were seeing as he never did keep a journal." Severus said.

"Well I got his journal's right here but the first page says not to read it until the glamor is removed and that it's not about him but the Evens family. And it also says that the Evens family isn't what we think it is. So guess what I am wondering is what are we missing about the family." Harry said.

Severus looked shocked. He got up and walked over to the window and looked out and then turned around and set back down and looked at Harry.

"Well I don't know what we are missing about the family but whatever it is I bet it's in the journal. And I would advise you not to read it until the glamor is removed and until you can control your anger as well. As soon as the glamor is removed and as soon as you come into your magical inheritance you won't be able to control yourself much. And will need me and your mate around a lot to help you with your control." Severus said.

"Well when are we removing the glamor's? I mean I talked to Dudley and he wants to see what he really looks like before he comes into his inheritance and well so do I really. I don't want to be looking like I am now and then bam not even know myself the next day. And me and Dudley were thinking that wither or not it's my birthday I might get my magical and creature inheritance the same time as him. Just because our birthdays are so close together." Harry said.

"Well we can remove the glamor's tonight if you and Dudley want to but it will be painful. Really I should have thought about that before because you will have enough pain when coming into the in hesitance's as well. And yes that might happen as well. So I would say we will get Ginny, Hermione and Ron and there family's over here as soon as we can. You must remember though that Dudley's birthday is this Saturday. So we need to be ready." Severus said.

Severus got up and left to tell Petunia what him and Harry were talking about when Harry's owl flew in and landed on Harry's lap with notes attached to her lag.

"What do you got there Hedwig?" Harry asked her.

Hedwig hooted and held out her lag for Harry to take the notes.

The first one was from Ginny,

"Dearest Harry,

Thank you for the book I am sure it will come in handy. I look forward to seeing you in three weeks when we can go get our school supplies together.

Love,

Ginny."

Harry thought the note was a little odd and then opened up the one that Ron had sent as well. Witch said around the same thing. He didn't understand. He looked down at the book and noticed that there was a bit of a soft blue glow coming off it.

He decided to open it and see if anyone was writing to him.

Harry opened the book and seen Ginny's and Ron's writing there waiting for him to read it.

Ginny's entry read,

"Harry sorry the note I sent was so short but Dumbbell was over here and wanted to see what you had sent us. He got the books and looked the over thank Merlin that they look like regular text books or else we wouldn't have them and he would be using them to try and get you back. But other than that bad news I hope everything is going well for you. I would really love to see you vary soon Harry the notes just are not helping. Mom said that you're Aunt and Snape was here and that they want us to come join you and them. Mom and dad were going to say no until they explained that we could all come into everything at the same time. Do you think we should bring Luna with us I mean her and Ron are pretty close and I seen Ron looking at rings the other day I am thinking he's going to ask her to marry him. Thank you for the book as well Harry it's going to come in great use when we get back to school we can finally keep the rest of the common room out of our business."

Harry smiled and thought that it was a great idea for Luna to come as well but before writing back and saying so he decided to read Ron's entry and see if he said anything about bringing Luna as well.

"Mate Dum Ass was here trying to find out how we are getting in contact with you. I never thought I would be happy to say this but thank Merlin that the book looks like a text book. Do you know that Malfoy has one of these? I never knew until dad told me that it was how the betrothed kept in contact while out of the country or while with their families. I thought that it was pretty cool myself. Oh I was thinking maybe when we come there could we bring Luna with us? See me and her are together and well I don't want to leave her behind I think she is my soul mate and well I want her to be there if I come into my inheritance as well. I do know that I probably won't just because I am not really that powerful but my magical boost is supposed to happen sometime soon. Well hurry and write back we want to know when we can come as well. Thanks for the book Harry it's great. It will come into great use when we need to meet up or something like that I think Hermione is in love with hers or maybe it's just your cousin she's in love with."

Harry laughed at Ron's last comment and decided to run and ask his dad and Aunt about bringing Luna as well. And when they wanted them to come there.

As Harry entered the kitchen he heard voices and didn't know who it was talking. He went in and saw that it was his Aunt talking to a painting.

"Aunt Petunia who are you talking to?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry. I am talking to your mother. Come here she's been waiting for a while to see you." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry walked over and looked at the painting and gasped his mother was beautiful and looked so much like Ginny that he had to do a double take.

"Aunt Petunia are you sure this is my mother she looks so much like Ginny. But I suppose she has to be her eyes are a different color then Ginny's." Harry said.

"Yes Harry I am your mother. Who is this Ginny you are talking about? She wouldn't perhaps be a Wesley would she?" Lilly's painting asked. With a knowing smile.

"Yes she is. How do you know? She is also my betrothed. Aunt Petunia where did you find moms painting at?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry she was locked in my study. I don't know why she was locked in that room but she was. Lilly do you know who put your painting in there?" Petunia asked.

"It was Dumbledore. He had access to this place just after I died. But when James and my wills were read this house was left to you Petunia and it locked its self-up and the door wouldn't open unless a true Evens entered the room." Lilly's painting said.

"Well I am glad he doesn't have access now. Oh Aunt Petunia have you seen dad?" Harry asked.

"Dad? Harry you know who your dad is?" Lilly's painting asked.

"Yes I knew for a while now but never knew who he was now that I know I couldn't be happier. So have you seen him I need to ask him something?" Harry said.

"I am right behind you Son. What is it you need?" Severus asked.

"I just hard back form Ginny and Ron and Dumbbell was there snooping around again and Ginny and Ron and there family wants to know how soon they can come here? Oh and Ron wants to bring Luna he said he thinks she is his soul mate. Frankly I seen it coming really those two are made for each other." Harry said.

"Okay Harry go back to you study and I want you to use the book and write and tell them to get out of there now give them our flew address and tell them to only bring what they need and to make it look like someone broke in. Hurry we can't keep them there any longer than they already have been." Severus said.

"Okay dad." Harry said running back to his study.

As soon as Harry got there he noticed there was another message from Ginny.

"Harry love we need to leave now please give us your flew address Dumb Ass and his men are here trying to get us. We are looked in the living room. Hurry love."

Harry grabbed a Quill and started to write back when there was another message show up.

Harry Read "HARRY PLEASE HURRY THEY ARE ALMOST IN IF THEY FINE US THEY WILL KILL US…" Harry scrambled to write back.

"Flew address is Evens Manor. I will be waiting for you. Hurry."

Harry closed the book and ran down to the kitchen and waited. He didn't have to wait long when Ginny and Ron and Hermione came through the flew with their stuff. As soon as Ginny seen Harry she ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Harry thank Merlin you got back to us when you did mom and dad sent Ron, Hermione and me through before them. I don't know where mom and dad are but Dum Ass was coming through the doors as we were leaving I do hope there ok." Ginny said.

"Don't worry Gin I am sure they're going to be ok. You got to remember their full trained wizards they can handle them." Harry said trying to sound reassuring.

"Yeah Gin mom and dad will be here soon I am sure of it. Harry mate this place is huge I hope we don't get lost." Ron said while looking around.

"Thanks Ron. And I am sure we won't get lost me and Dudley haven't got lost yet. Why don't I show you where to put your stuff and them we can come back down and wait for your mom and dad?" Harry said while taking Ginny's hand and leading her to the steps.

Ron, Hermione and Dudley fallowed them. On the first floor they checked the rooms to make sure there was no one else using them the first room was done in black and dark blues and the bathroom was done in black marble and dark sliver fixtures.

Harry thought it would make Hermione a great room and noticed the huge book case on the wall.

Hermione walked around the room and inspected the future and then turned back to Harry.

"Hermione this will be your room. I thought that it was perfect for you when I first seen it." Harry said smiling.

"Thank you Harry it's amazing I love it." Hermione said giving him a light hug.

"You're welcome. Now would you like to see the other rooms or stay here and get settled in and we can come get you when we are on our way back down?" Harry asked.

"I think I would like to get settled in if you don't mind. Dudley would you like to help me?" Hermione asked with a bit of a blush on her face.

"Sure Hermione I would love to help you. What do you need help with?" Dudley asked while smiling at her.

"We will be back in a bit." Harry said.

Ron and Ginny fallowed Harry to the next room. This room was done in Dark red and black. The bathroom was done in blood red marble with black fixtures.

"What do you think Ron do you want this room?" Harry asked.

"Sure mate it's a great room I love it." Ron said. While dragging his trunk into the room.

Harry and Ginny left Ron to his room and walked to the other room. Harry opened the door and Ginny gasped the room was done in Dark pink and black. The bathroom was done in black marble with pink fixtures.

"What do you think Gin do you like the room?" Harry asked holding his breathe.

"Oh Harry it's amazing I love it." Ginny said giving Harry a big hug.

"I am glad you like it Gin. Do you want me to help you unpack?" Harry asked.

"I would love that Harry. Do you know if Luna is going to be here?" Ginny asked.

"Ron asked me if she could come and I said yes that it would be fine he thinks she's his soul mate. So I am thinking she will be here sometime tonight. Her room will be right beside Ron's. It's the brightest room in the house besides Aunt Petunia's room." Harry said.

"Oh what colors are Luna's room?" Ginny asked while taking her cloths out of her trunk and putting them in the dresser or the closet.

"Well the bedroom itself is done in bright red and black and then bathroom is in red marble and black fixtures. I thought it was perfect for her." Harry said.

"Oh that does sound perfect for Luna. You do know she's not really Loony don't you Harry." Ginny asked.

"Yes I know. She just does that to hide who she is so that she won't get hurt again." Harry said.

"How do you know that Harry. Only way you would know that is if you and her talked." Ginny said.

"We did we talked a lot last year after Sirius died. She gave me some good insight on the afterlife and told me not to try and make him come back no matter how hard it was to face my problems. I asked her why she was saying that and she told me she tried that with her mother and it was awful. So she helped out a lot. More than Ron did that's for sure." Harry said smiling.

"Well I am glad that she was able to help you out. I know that Ron can't tell his left from his right." Ginny said smiling back at Harry.

"Well Gin I don't know if that's right but we will find out when she gets here. But come over here and sit on the bed with me there is something we need to talk about." Harry said.

Ginny went over and sit on the bed with Harry.

"What is it Harry." Ginny asked.

"Promise me you won't say anything until I am done okay?" Harry asked.

"I promise Harry. Now what is it your scaring me." Ginny said.

"Well you already know that I will be going through my inheritance Saturday with Dudley. Well what you don't know is that Snape is my dad and there is a creature inheritance as well as my magical inheritance and well I got family rings that have powers that as soon as I come into my inheritance they will show themselves. Also where Snape is my dad that means I am not supposed to look the way I do now. The glamor is being removed tonight off me and Dudley. His real dad is Sirius. Aunt Petunia can tell you more. I think she's going to tell you parents when they get here." Harry said.

"Wow Harry that's a lot to take in but I knew that James couldn't be your real dad I mean you act nothing like him you're not into hurting people just because there different then you. I think you're a lot like Severus. He's a really good person and so are you. And I figured there would be a glamor on you just because you have none of your mom's looks but her eyes. So no worry's Harry I am not going to leave you just because of something that isn't even your fault. Now why don't we go get Hermione and Dudley and Ron and see if mom and dad got here and what's for dinner." Ginny said.

"I am glad you feel that way Gin. Let's got get the others and then we can go get something to eat." Harry said.

Harry and Ginny left the bedroom and walked over to Ron's. Harry knocked on Ron's door.

"Come in." Ron said.

"Ron are you already to go down to see if your mom and dad got here yet or even get some dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry I am done lets go down and see if there here and what's for dinner. And we can see if Hermione and Dudley are ready." Ron said.

They went to Hermione's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hermione called.

"Hey guys you ready to go down to see if mom and dad are here and to see what's for dinner." Ginny asked.

"Yeah just let me get this book put away and then we can go down." Hermione said.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dudley went down to the kitchen to see if Ron and Ginny's mom and dad got there yet and to see what was for dinner.

Once they got downstairs they went to the kitchen and found Ginny and Ron's mom and dad sitting at the table talking to Severus and Petunia.

Ginny and Ron ran to there mom and dad and gave them hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Ginny, Ron what is wrong with you to you act as if you haven't seen us in days?" Molly asked.

"Well we thought that Dumbbell hurt you guys." Ron said while Ginny was hugging there dad and trying not to cry with joy that they were back and that they were fine.

"Oh you to stop it we are fine and Dumbbell never hurt us he tried but he never got the chance. Your mother kept up the shield while I went through the flew and fallowed me 2 minutes later. We are ok don't worry and Ginny don't cry we are fine." Arthur said.

"Sorry mom and dad I guess we were just over joyed to have you too here is all." Ron said.

"It's ok dear. Now let's see what is for dinner shell we?" Molly said while smiling at her 2 children.

Harry, Hermione, Dudley, Ron and Ginny sat at the table while waiting for Petunia and Molly to put dinner on the table. Severus and Arthur joined them after sitting the table.

"Harry we told Molly and Arthur everything. Did you tell Ron and Hermione everything?" Severus asked with a look that said if he never he better now.

"Well I told Ginny everything while I was helping her up pack. But I never got the chance to tell Ron and Hermione but I guess it would be best to tell them everything now while you are here seeing as I don't want to have my best friends kill me." Harry said.

"Harry if you are going to tell us that Severus is your dad we already guessed that and we know that the Snape family has magical creatures in their blood I don't know what kinds but we know about it. And we also know that Sirius was Dudley's dad and that your aunt Petunia was a Hogwarts student as well." Hermione said blushing.

"If you don't mind me asking how do you know about all this? And how was it that you were able to guess what I am Harry's dad?" Severus asked looking vary interested.

"Well we figured out that you were Harry's dad because of how hard you are on him while he is in your class. And the fact that Harry acts like you at times helped out as well." Ron said.

"Well I got to say that is good but how did you know about Sirius being Dudley's dad and about me going to Hogwarts?" Petunia asked.

"Well last Christmas we were talking to Sirius and well he told us about you being the only girl he loved and still did love. And that when Harry's mom and James got the letter saying that you were pregnant and going to marry the baby's father Vernon. They put two and two together and realized that it was Sirius that was the baby's dad and that you were marrying Vernon for different reason than to have a dad for your baby." Hermione said.

"Wow I guess he did know then but what I don't understand is why if he knew he never came after me or Dudley." Petunia said.

"Well that's easy he tried to write to you a lot of times to tell you he was sorry and that he didn't know what he was doing someone had put a spell on him. And every letter he sent to you was always returned unopened and with no other note. He thought you didn't want to talk to him so he stopped writing after he was put into jail." Hermione said.

"Well I guess that is understandable but I never got any of those letters I bet that it was Dumbbell that had his hand in this. I mean the spell on Sirius and then the letters being returned unopened and with no other responses. I know for one that the owls will bug you and bug you until you read there letters they are bringing to you." Petunia said.

"Well then I guess we all know why it was Vernon you married and not Sirius then.

Dumbbell wanted you to marry Vernon because he knew the Potters were going to be killed and that Lilly was going to be there. He could have protected them so much better but then it wouldn't have fit into his plan of having Harry as a weapon. He had to place Harry with you and Vernon because then Harry would grow up to be able to be molded into what he wanted him to be." Ron said while looking at Harry with a sad face.

"I guess that is true it is all Dumbbells fault I am wondering now if the Dark Lord is even what they say he is or if it is all Dumbbells doings to make people think that way." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know Harry I think your right. I think this is all a set up by Dumbledore. I mean the spell your mom and dad had on their house when you guys went into hiding should have dropped as soon as the Dark Lord was told and your mom and dad should have at least had enough time to get to the flew system before they even showed up. Unless James knew about it and knew that Dumbledore was planning on getting you and Lilly killed. Then he would have made it so you guys couldn't leave and made it look like he was the one protecting you and your mom." Hermione said getting to thought mode.

"Yes well even if that is true then why wouldn't James be alive…Wait a second the Dark Lord could have showed up at the end and killed James because he thought James killed mom and tried to kill me. Or he did it to try and get back at Dumbledore. What do you guys think?" Harry asked thinking that maybe he finally found out the reason why his mom was killed.

"You know Harry I think you are right. Remember I told you there was stuff about the dark lord that even you didn't know. He and your mom were great friends after her and I got married. He's actually your real godfather." Severus said.

"Well Harry I think I can speak for everyone here when I say I think your right." Molly said while everyone else just nodded along with her.

"Thanks Molly. Dad the dark lord is really my Godfather? Wow I got to say that's crazy but it don't surprise me none. Nothing does now." Harry said laughing.

"Well I for one think that before the summer is over we all need to have a meeting with this dark lord. Just to find out what is really going on." Petunia said.

"Your right Aunt Petunia I think that is the only way we are going to get any information. Well now that we are done dinner can we get the glamor's removed?" Harry asked.

"Yes I think it's time. How about we all go to the living room where we will be a little bit more comfortable. I just got to get a few things and then I will meet you in there." Severus said while helping with the clean up before leaving to get the stuff.

Once the cleanup was done Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Dudley and the adults all went into the living room while Severus went to get the few things he needed to remove the glamor's.

After a few minutes Severus returned. After putting the few things he needed onto the coffee table and turned to everyone else.

"Ok everyone we are going to need Hermione on one couch with Dudley laying with his head in her lap. Only because it will be very painful and he will need someone to keep him grounded. Now Dudley you do know once this glamor is removed that even the blocks on your powers will be removed as well?" Severus asked.

"No I never knew that but it does make since. I am ok with that though." Dudley said while laying his head in Hermione's lap getting ready for Severus to remove the glamor.

"Ok as long as you are ok with it. Are you ready?" Severus asked.

At Dudley's nod he started the spell to remove the glamor. Once it started Dudley screamed in pain.

Everyone watched as his face started to change and he started to lose weight.

After what seemed like hours but was only 5 minutes the pain stopped and Dudley passed out.

Severus put a blanket over him while Hermione soothed him by running her fingers through his now long slightly curled black hair.

"Harry it's your turn now son. Ginny if you don't mind would you sit on the other couch and let Harry lay his head in your lap?" Severus asked.

"Ok Harry this will hurt as well but I think it shouldn't be any worse then Dudley's so it shouldn't last that long." Severus said.

Harry laid down with his head in Ginny's lap and waited for the pain to begin. There was nothing at first then Harry started to feel a small tickling sensation and within seconds the sensation started to get worse.

All of a sudden Harry let out this blood curling scream that lasted longer than 5 minutes.

After an hour Harry quitted down and laid with his head in Ginny's lap and calmly sleeping.

"Severus is that supposed to happen?" asked Ginny.

"Yes it is supposed to happen but the scream he gave is because just because the fact that the blocks on his magic was stronger than the blocks on Dudley's. That is why he was under the spell longer. Also Dudley has never had his renewed so it's been wearing off the whole time. I think by then end of the month they would have come off on their own. Now Harry's have been renewed every year on his return to school. So there stronger now than what they would have been if they were never renewed." Severus said.

"So what would have happened if we would have just let Dudley's were off?" Hermione asked.

"Well we wouldn't have wanted that to happen he would have had some serious problems and would have died just because of the fact that the problems of not having anyone there to slowly ease the pain will cause some big time damage." Severus said.

"Wow I am glad that you were here then. I would just hate to think what would have happened if we were back at Vernon's house and his glamour came off." Petunia said while Hermione was nodding along.

"Guys Dudley's waking up." Hermione said.

Dudley started moving around and sit up rubbing his head.

"Wow I feel like I just got hit by a truck. Is the glamor off?" Dudley asked.

"Well the glamor is gone but it will take a few days before you will see any changes in the power you have." Severus said.

"Dud would you like to see what you look like now?" Petunia asked.

"Yes I think that would be great mom." Dudley said.

Dudley was shocked when he looked into the full sized mirror in the living room.

He now stood about 6'0 and had lost a lot of the weight he had before the glamor was removed.

His hair was just below his shoulder blades and was jet black with slight curls. His eyes were so dark brown that they were almost black.

He was slightly built he looked like he was at least 215lbs and not the 400lbs he was before the glamor was removed. To say he was the only one shocked was a understatement. Everyone in the room was shocked the only one with their jaws dropped however was Hermione and Petunia.

Petunia couldn't believe how much Dudley looked like Sirius. And Hermione couldn't believe how handsome he looked.

"Wow I look so much different I love my hair and eyes and I can't believe I am finally down to a size that is perfect for my height. I am glad that I am taller than I was I didn't know why I was so short and fat. But now I am glad that it's all finally changed." Dudley said with a huge smile on his face.

Ginny was happy that Dudley finally looked the way he wanted to but she was scared Harry hadn't come to yet and she was silently freaking out.

"Severus Harry hasn't come to yet. It's been 4 hours since the spell was done. I think there's something wrong." Ginny said the fact she was scared coming out in her voice.

"Ginny get up I want to check him over. And don't worry he most likely won't come to yet remember I told you the longer the scream the longer he's going to be out for." Severus said.

Severus did a few spells to check Harry over for any harm done to him. After Harry glowed blue then red then a bright green. Severus turned to Dudley and did the same spells on him. He also glowed blue, red and bright green.

"Severus what is going on what are the colors for? And why did you perform those spells on both of the boys?" Molly asked looking like any mother scared out of her mind that something might be wrong with her son's best friend and his cousin.

"Molly don't worry Dudley and Harry are going to be fine. The colors that the spells turned them there for a few minutes are to show if they have any problems at all. Dudley is totally fine he is in need of a lot of rest to get some of his strength back but other than that he will be fine. Harry on the other hand I am guessing his body decided it didn't want any more pain and but Harry straight to sleep with no waking up until morning so that means Ginny is going to have to stay with Harry tonight." Severus said.

"Well then I guess we should get him up to bed. I for one don't want him lying on the couch anymore and using my lap as a pillow couldn't be that comfortable." Ginny said before her mother and Ron could make a fuse over it.

"I will not have my baby sister sleeping in the same bed as the man she is betrothed to. It's not right they shouldn't be sharing a bed until after their married and I won't stand for it now." Ron said while his face was turning as red as his hair.

"Ron is right it's not proper for a betrothed woman to share a bed with the man she is supposed to marry. So someone else is going to have to stay with him." Molly said looking very stubborn.

"Well I am sure someone else could do it but the risk of him dying is even better if there is someone else in the room with him that isn't his betrothed. Ginny is needed there for a reason. It's her that is going to pull him through in the end. Just like Hermione was needed to pull Dudley out of himself. What happens when that spell is put on you the amount of pain is worse than any form of torcher so the mind locks itself away from everyone but the betrothed. If Harry were to stay in his own mind for longer than a few hours or even the night he will die." Severus said looking very sad at what he had to tell Molly and Ron.

"Oh ok well I guess that is fine I mean it's not like they're going to do anything anyways." Molly and Ron said at the same time.

After that was said Severus levitated his son up the stairs with Ginny following only to stop so she could change into her night cloths.

After they got up to Harry's room Severus put Harry into bed and turned to Ginny.

"Now you need to remember something here Ginny. Harry might wake up during the night so you need to be by his side I know it will be a total surprise to him to see you there but if he wakes you and try's to send you back to your room tell him it was on my orders that you are here in his bed. Also if that don't work tell him the truth." Severus said.

"Ok Severus. Is there anything you have that if something were to happen I can get to you right away?" Ginny asked.

" I put a monitoring spell on him. So as soon as something goes wrong I will know about it. The spell will come off as soon as he wakes up. Is there anything else you need Ginny or would that be all?" Severus asked.

"No that's it I was just making sure. Good night Severus." Ginny said as she crawled up into Harry's bed to lie beside him under the covers.

"Good night Ginny." Severus said while walking to the door and turning out the light as he left so Ginny could join Harry in slumber.

Author's Note:

I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I was moving and lost this chapter so I had to rewrite it all over again. I have fixed ever thing I have noticed in my chapters that was mistakes. so please let me know if there is any more.

Thanks oh and all reviews are welcome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

HummingBird24 (I am HummingBird171)


End file.
